Night of the Necromancer (book)
:For other uses of '''Night of the Necromancer', see'' Night of the Necromancer Night of the Necromancer is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Jonathan Green, illustrated by Martin McKenna and published in 2010 by Wizard Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is 8th in the modern Wizard "Series 2" (ISBN 1-84831-118-4). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Competition A competition was run which would result in the winner having their likeness included in one of the illustrations (see below). The winner was announced on January 14th, 2010 as being Nicki Gray.Night of the Necromancer - competition winner - Retrieved 2019-10-27 Dead Reckoning - Back Cover}} Introduction *The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). *Instead of rolling the stats for a character as per tradition in Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, the player has the option of choosing a pregenerated character from three choices (see "Further Notes" below for choices). Unique Rules *The player starts the game with a WILL score of 6, which can never drop below 1. - pg.353 *The player starts the game as a ghost and if "killed" in combat (STAMINA reduced to Zero) is able to continue the adventure in the Lands of the Dead, from where it is possible to return to the physical world, though still as a ghost. - pg.358 Equipment List - pg.359 *Sword Nightslayer *Leather Armour *Backpack Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Martin McKenna. There were 25 full page illustrations and six minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 3, 22, 42, 61, 81, 101, 121, 140, 160, 178, 196, 214, 232, 250, 268, 286, 304, 322, 340, 358, 376, 394, 412, 430 and 448. Competition winner Nicki Gray's likeness appears as the lady in the far left of the illustration for paragraph 81. Intertextual References *Madame Zelda also appears in the previous Fighting Fantasy book Howl of the Werewolf, also by Jonathan Green. *Ghost-hunter Josef Van Richten is the brother of Van Richten the Vampire-hunter in'' Howl of the Werewolf''. *Evrain Peredur, one of the pregenerated characters, has a history marking him as the protagonist of Green's Knights of Doom. Other Media Main Characters YOU - Hero of Night of the Necromancer *Agravain Wormslayer *Aramanthus *Baron Blood *Belgaroth *Bertild *Blondel *Captain Cador *Death Acolyte *Father Ewlin *Father Umberto *Hamaskis *Iago *Ingelnook *Jurgen *Josef Van Richten *Korzen *Libra *Lydonee *Madame Zelda - Mistress of Mystery *Marrok of the Eldermark *Mother Toadsfoot *Myrddin *Nine Maidens *Oriana *Paladin *Pyewackit *Shadow King *Sir Calormayne of Ravenscar *Streng *Telak *Unthank *Watcher of the Gate *Wolfric *Yorrick *Winter King Locations *Analand *Banarask Hills *Bathoria *Blasted Tower *Brice *Demonkeep Outpost *Diamond Sea *Fang Rock *Fetchfen *Frostfinger *Lands of the Dead *Moot Road *Nine Maidens *Ravenscar *Realm of the Damned *River Sorrow *Ruddlestone *Sanctiphrax *Sleath *Sourstone Peninsula *''The Cockcrow Inn'' *Valsinore Castle *Wraith Wood Encounters *Bag-o'-bones *Barghest *Baron Blood *Bonebeast - Chimerical/Dragonkind/Living Fossil *Bone-Fire *Bone Spiders *Captain of the Guard *Carrion Bird *Catacomb Crawler *Clinker *Coldclaw *Crusader *Death Acolyte *Deathlings *Death Spider *Decayer *Dirge *Dread Chapter Master *Dread Knights *Ectoplasmic Swarm *Ethereals *Flibbertigibbet *Gargoyle pack *Gatekeeper *Ghostly Knight *Ghoul King *Grave Golem *Grey Lady *Grimalkins *Headless Noble *Hellfire Golem *Hellhorn - Champion/Regular *Hell Sprites *Ice Ghost *Iron Maiden *Josef Van Richten *Mire-Men *Moat Monster *Moon Dog - Mutant/Regular *Necromancer *Necros *Nightshade *Nosferatu *Phantasmagoria *Phantasmal Fiends *Phantom Hound *Phantom Steed *Pyewackit *Sea Demon *Screaming Skull *Shadow King *Sin Eater *Skeletal Rats *Skeletal Serpent *Spider-Husk *Spirit Hunters *Stench Ghoul *Streng *Tenebrae *Torments *Unthank Undead *Visitation *Winter King *Wraith Queen *Zombie Executioner Further Notes *''Night of the Necromancer'' was first suggested as the name for a gamebook by Fighting Fantazine editor Alexander Ballingall on the Titan Rebuilding group. Jonathan Green expressed interest in using this title for an up-coming project and was encouraged to do so by Alexander. *Pre-generated player characters: Anvus Ravalan, Evrain Peredur, Isolde Laodegan. *10 paragraphs from House of Hell. Errors *(416) should lead to (182) and not (53). Dedication For Martin McKenna - thank you - pg.5 See Also *''Outlaws of Kaan'' *''Saga of the Stormchaser'' *Sequel to Curse of the Mummy Reviews External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=1285 Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series 2) at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-27 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=8408 Night of the Necromancer at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-27 References Category:2010 Books Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series 2